The invention relates to the field of cases for containing cosmetic or beauty products, typically make-up powders.
In general, cases typically comprise:
a hollowed lid fitted with an interior mirror,
a hollowed base, typically fitted with a tray or intermediate support for at least one recipient intended to contain said cosmetic product,
a hinge, forming the connecting part between said lid and said base, enabling articulation of said lid and the opening of said case,
a clasp or any other locking and unlocking means of said lid in relation to said base, such as to ensure the opening and closing of said case, a clasp typically being a pushbutton.
A great number of modalities are known for cases, which modalities may relate to one or more constituents of the case.
In respect of patents made on behalf of the applicant, mention may be made of:
patent FR 2 661 080 which describes a make-up case with a compact clasp,
patent FR 2 701 365 which describes a convertible make-up case,
patent FR 2 725 958 which relates to a case whose fastening is combined with assisted opening,
patent FR 2 737 192 which describes a case with a pivoting lid fitted with a joint having flexible links,
patent FR 2 755 352 which describes a case with assisted opening,
patent FR 2 755 353 which describes a case with an unlocking and pre-opening pushbutton,
patent FR 2 756 155 which describes a make-up case of a type comprising a base, an intermediate tray and a lid fitted with an inner mirror.
One of the problems raised by known cases relates to the pre-opening of the case. By pre-opening is meant that when hand pressure is applied to the part of the case intended to ensure its opening, typically a push button which unlocks a catch integral with the lid, the lid opens by also pivoting a certain angle around the case hinge, an angle in the region of 5xc2x0 to 10xc2x0, whose purpose is to facilitate access to the content, typically make-up powder.
With cases of the prior art, to gain substantial pre-opening, typically more than 3 mm, it is required to insert additional means in the hinge of said case, typically a spring built into the hinge which may be in silicon rubber, or in equivalent flexible plastic material having a spring effect, or in added metal, intended to overcome the weight of the lid and the friction forces of the pin or pins of the case hinge. However, this type of device has two disadvantages:
firstly, it constitutes in itself an additional part to be mounted on the case, which increases cost and complicates its assembly,
secondly, the action of this type of device is only set in motion after local finger pressure has been lifted, which pressure is usually exerted while holding the case closed between hinge and clasp to prevent operation of the said spring.
The invention sets out to obtain a case which:
firstly, is economical and does not comprise any additional part in relation to a standard case,
secondly, enables pre-opening at the same time as the case is caused to be opened,
and finally, provides an adjustable degree of pre-opening, in particular a high degree of pre-opening without having to alter the outside appearance of said case.
The case of the present invention, intended to hold cosmetic products, comprises a lid fitted with a first hinge portion, a hollowed base comprising an intermediate tray integral with said base and a dish intended to hold said cosmetic products, said base or said tray being fitted with a second hinge portion, a hinge formed by co-operation between said first and second hinge portions, a clasp or any locking and unlocking means for said lid relative to said base or to said tray, comprising co-operation between a locking catch integral with said lid and a lip integral with said clasp typically provided with a pushbutton and optionally an applicator for said cosmetic product, a case which comprises means for transferring to said lid all or part of the manual pressure applied to said clasp at each opening of said case, such as to ensure pre-opening, even full opening, of the said case, and is characterised in that said means for transferring pressure to said lid is exerted on a supporting edge of the lid adjoining said first hinge portion, typically vertical and positioned just above said hinge, said pressure thereby being transmitted along a typically horizontal direction T similar to the direction formed by said clasp on one side of the case and said hinge on the other side of the case.
These means solve all the problems raised by the state of the art. The applicant has found that it is possible, with a single gesture which is the usual gesture for opening a case, to obtain at least pre-opening of the case whose magnitude is relatively substantial and adjustable and, as will be clearly seen on reading the following figures and detailed description, with no increase in cost.